


La Rancune de la Vie

by IDM4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Contest Entry, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDM4/pseuds/IDM4
Summary: Entrée pour le concours des 50k d'Octo Lady.***Deux semaines après avoir été choisie par son Miraculous, Amanda Lecoq découvre des secrets dont elle n'est pas sûre de comprendre l'ampleur. Surtout que quand Gaaya dévoile quelque chose, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin.





	La Rancune de la Vie

**Author's Note:**

> Ce One Shot est une entrée pour la participation des 50k abonnés de la Youtubeuse Octo Lady.  
Les conditions du concours demandaient :  
Thème libre  
Mention de Gabriel Agreste/Papillon  
Mention de Sacha Maille/Octo Lady (aka le oc de la youtubeuse)  
2 pages Word minimum  
5 pages Word minimum  
Police d'écriture non précisée  
Taille d'écriture 11
> 
> Au vu du thème très large, j'ai juste eu envie d'intégrer l'origin story d'un oc que j'avais créé très récemment. J'ai voulu faire plus long pour intégrer d'autres anecdotes entre porteuse et Kwami mais la limite m'en a empêché. Cela valait sans doute mieux du fait que je m'étends déjà sur beaucoup de détaills qui ne sont pas nécessairement pertinents.
> 
> mais bref, enjoy~

Amanda regardait avec attention l’image apparue sur la télévision. Un homme blond d’âge mûr au visage allongé et portant des lunettes, la fixait avec un air sévère. Son regard bleu perçant lui donnait la chair de poule mais ce n’était rien comparé à ce qu’impliquait la simple présence du visage sur l’écran. Car ce n’était pas un homme lambda qui était devant elle mais bien une célébrité.

« T’es sérieuse ? lança Amanda, avec un soupçon de choc dans la voix.  
\- Je sais qu’on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, petite pâquerette, mais je pense avoir été claire quant à mon ressenti face aux plaisanteries de ce genre… » lui répliqua une voix quelque peu hautaine.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers la propriétaire de la voix, faisant passer une mèche de cheveux châtains devant ses yeux qu’elle s’empressa de remettre derrière son oreille avec agacement tout en jurant mentalement qu’elle passerait très vite chez le coiffeur. Tout près de son bureau, baignant dans la lumière du soleil, une petite créature verte flottait paisiblement, les yeux fermés. Au niveau de ses épaules, quelques pétales rose pâle recouvraient partiellement son corps fin, telle une robe, ou plutôt, une toge. Autour de sa tête disproportionnée par rapport à son corps, sortaient des petites fleurs blanches dans un semblant de couronne. Amanda se rapprocha d’elle en demandant :

« Donc, tu veux vraiment dire que Gabriel Agreste, le styliste internationalement connu est en fait le Pap…  
\- Le porteur de Nooroo, oui…  
\- Mais…  
\- Pourquoi es-tu si étonnée ? Parce que c’est un humain connu et qu’il est impossible qu’il puisse commettre autre chose que des actes bénévoles ? Tu es bien naïve, petite tulipe. »

Amanda sentait son cerveau bouillonner de par toutes les informations qui y circulaient. Elle dût prendre une pause pour aligner ses pensées et trouver les mots pour s’exprimer convenablement. Les implications de cette révélation étaient énormes. Maintenant qu’elle était au courant, quelle était la première chose logique à faire ? Elle s’agenouilla, restant encore silencieuse quelques minutes. Quand enfin elle eût les idées claire, elle commença : 

« Gaaya… Il faut le dire… Chat Noir, Ladybug, le monde entier doit savoir que…  
\- Non. » 

Sans une once de colère ou d’agacement dans la voix, le ton ferme de Gaaya cloua le bec à l’adolescente. Si le ton habituel de la créature, hautain et dédaigneux, était plutôt agaçant, son ton actuel était en revanche totalement intimidant, voire même effrayant. N’aidait pas non plus le fait que Gaaya, ayant ouvert les paupières, la fixait de ses yeux lavande et sans pupille, en fronçant les sourcils. À ce moment, tout ce qu’Amanda ressentait était l’envie de se trouver à l’autre bout de la planète.

« Écoute-moi bien, Amanda Lecoq, car je ne le répéterai pas une nouvelle fois. Premièrement, je me fiche totalement du sort de Nooroo et de Duusu. Qu’un idiot de gardien ait perdu leur Miraculous il y a plus d’un siècle n’est pas mon problème. S’ils avaient un tant soi peu d’estime d’eux-mêmes, ils ne se laisseraient pas bêtement contrôler sous prétexte qu’un humain leur donne des ordres. »

Amanda ne put s’empêcher de se sentir choquée. À chaque fois que Gaaya parlait des autres membres de son espèce, les Kwamis, la jeune fille avait toujours pu remarquer une certaine froideur dans sa voix. Mais là, c’était clairement de la rancune et elle n’avait pas le moindre début d’idée de pourquoi.

« Deuxièmement, il n’est pas question que j’aide les porteurs de Tikki et de Plagg. Comme je l’ai dit, leur quête pour sauver les deux autres pleurnichards ne m’intéresse guère. Après tout, ils ne sont que les petits toutous choisis par le gardiens qui a juste trouvé deux pauvres petites graines qui pourront réparer ses erreurs à sa place. S’il s’avère que je venais un jour à leur rescousse pour une raison ou une autre, cela serait uniquement par accident ou parce que mes intérêts s’alignent avec les leurs. Me comprends-tu jusqu’ici, Amanda Lecoq ? »

La susnommée hocha la tête en déglutissant. Le Kwami s’était approchée de son visage, quittant son lieu de relaxation à la lumière du soleil. Si elle n’avait pas les jambes en coton à ce moment-là, l’adolescente se serait enfuie en quatrième vitesse. 

« Et enfin, troisièmement... » 

Gaaya prit une pause puis avec un petit sourire retourna à sa place au soleil, reprenant son ton hautain : 

« Nous les Kwamis sommes liés par un sortilège qui nous empêche de dévoiler à d’autres entités, le nom de notre porteur ou d’un autre porteur sans autorisation. Bien sûr, parce que je suis exceptionnelle même parmi les Kwamis, je peux étendre mon sortilège à ma porteuse. Ce qui fait que même si tu allais raconter à n’importe qui, des choses que tu ne peux pas, tout ce qui sortirait de ta bouche serait une magnifique bulle. Amusant, n’est-ce pas, petite jonquille ? »

Amanda préféra ignorer cette dernière remarque et s’installa à son bureau. Elle prit en main l’objet trônant au milieu de celui-ci. C’était un accessoire, qui, a première vue, n’avait rien de particulier. C’était juste un cercle de métal jaunâtre avec des motifs ressemblant vaguement à des cellules hexagonales d’une ruche (quoique, à la réflexion n’était-ce pas plutôt des cellules végétales ?), le tout relié par deux bandes de cuir. Le Miraculous de la Flore n’avait pas ressemblé à ça quand elle l’avait trouvé cependant.

C’était deux semaines plus tôt. Amanda Lecoq venait d’obtenir son brevet dans son collège de Reims. Elle n’était pas vraiment quelqu’un de remarquable. Pas particulièrement brillante, mais pas non plus dernière de classe. Pas hyper populaire mais pas non plus une complète asociale. Bref, une élève tout ce qu’il y a de plus banale. Cependant, elle avait eu une certaine motivation supplémentaire cette année. Ses grands-parents lui avaient promis qu’elle pourrait s’inscrire à un lycée parisien si ses résultats étaient autre que « à peine au dessus de la moyenne ». Et chose promise, chose due. Elle avait cartonné sur tous les examens du brevet et tout était déjà organisé pour son arrivée dans sa nouvelle école dès la rentrée de septembre. Pourquoi était-elle si motivée d’étudier sur Paris ? Non pas parce qu’elle avait une affection particulière pour la capitale, qu’elle n’avait visitée qu’une seule fois étant très jeune. Non, c’était plus en rapport avec les événements de ces dernier mois. Un super-vilain sort de nulle part pour terroriser la ville et deux super-héros apparaissent à leur tour pour le combattre. Amanda n’avait jamais réalisé à quel point elle rêvait d’autre chose que d’une simple vie normale. En étant directement sur le champ de bataille de Ladybug, Chat Noir et du Papillon, elle pensait enfin vivre quelque chose de plus palpitant, en faisant face à un danger potentiellement constant. Réflexion assez bizarre provenant d’une fille ne prenant jamais aucun risque, et qui pour toute activité sportive, ne pratiquait que la marche. 

Et c’est ce qu’elle faisait ce jour-là. Elle marchait. Se promenant juste dans le Parc St François-Xavier, profitant de l’ombre des arbres en cette chaude journée de juillet. Et c’est là, en s’approchant de la rive de la Vesle qu’elle l’aperçut. Cette étrange fleur blanche à cinq pétales, qui semblait presque briller dans la pénombre ambiante. De par sa curiosité naturelle, Amanda s’était bien évidemment approchée pour observer de plus près cette fleur étrange qu’elle ne reconnaissait pas. Quand elle l’eût enfin clairement sous les yeux, elle réalisa que ce n’était pas une fleur, mais juste un bijou qui en avait la forme. Les pétales étaient en fait de fins morceaux de tissu. L’ensemble des étamines était juste représenté par un cercle de métal doré, légèrement bombé. Ne réfléchissant pas, l’adolescente ramassa la breloque, l’attrapant par l’une des deux lanières de cuir. Quand l’objet fut à la hauteur de son visage, celui-ci se mit à briller. Les pétales de tissu disparurent et le métal doré perdit de son intensité. Mais ce n’est pas ce qui intéressait la jeune fille. C’était plutôt le… truc qui était apparu, flottant au dessus d’elle, qui planta ses yeux violets dans ses yeux bleus et qui se mit à lui parler, d’une voix pleine d’arrogance : 

« Salutations, Amanda Lecoq. Je suis Gaaya, le Kwami de la vie. Sois honorée de savoir que je t’ai choisie comme ma nouvelle servante, la porteuse du Miraculous de la Flore. Je sais que ne te sens pas digne de recevoir l’attention d’un être aussi magistral que moi, mais inutile de t’aplatir devant ma personne, petit roseau. » 

Amanda, qui avait trébuché en arrière de surprise, resta au sol, bouche bée face au Kwami.

Durant ces deux semaines, Gaaya avait appris des tonnes de choses à la jeune fille. Le rôle des Miraculous dans l’histoire, ce qu’étaient vraiment les Kwamis, les pouvoirs de son Miraculous, les mille raisons de célébrer l’existence du Kwami de la vie… En vrai, Gaaya ne répondait qu’aux questions auxquelles elle voulait bien répondre. Et encore, la plupart du temps, elle était très vague dans ses propos. Sans parler de son attitude. Même à l’école, Amanda n’avait jamais rencontré quelqu’un d’aussi imbu de lui-même. L’expression vulgaire « Péter plus haut que son cul » était loin de suffire pour décrire l’arrogance de la créature. Une des qualités dont l’adolescente était fière, et que même tout le monde lui accordait, était son optimisme. Elle était toujours du genre à voir le bon côté des choses. Mais face à Gaaya, elle avait un mal fou à voir ne serait-ce qu’un bon côté. Elle n’arrivait pas à lui faire changer son attitude, et comment le pouvait-elle face à un être de plusieurs millénaires ? Elle avait malgré tout réussi à faire en sorte qu’elle cesse de l’appeler sa servante mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de continuer à la considérer comme tel cependant.

Mais aujourd’hui, le Kwami semblait d’humeur bavarde. Elle déjà avait avoué l’identité du Papillon qu’elle connaissait par ce qu’elle aimait appeler son pouvoir d’« omniscience ». Si Amanda titillait son ego, elle obtiendrait peut-être des réponses supplémentaires.

« Dis Gaaya… Tu as dit que tu étais exceptionnelle même parmi les Kwamis, mais tu n'as jamais dit en quoi. Tu peux expliquer pourquoi à la pauvre petite humaine que je suis ? J’aimerais pouvoir t’apprécier à ta juste valeur. »

L’interpelée haussa un sourcil. Elle n’était clairement pas dupe sur ce que sa porteuse faisait. Mais elle eût un sourire en coin. Elle s’approcha de l’écran de télévision et celui-ci passa de l’image de Gabriel Agreste à une autre montrant dix-neuf créatures similaires à elle. Amanda comprit vite ce que c’était. Elle avait entendu Gaaya les mentionner de nom auparavant, mais c’était la première fois qu’elle les voyait.

« Nous, les Kwamis, sommes des concepts avant tout, et nous ne pouvons normalement pas être vus par des machines sans émotion. Rien que le fait que je puisse te montrer les autres est une preuve de ma puissance. Mais bref, si tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui me distingue des autres, c’est mon affiliation. Là où, en plus de leur concept, ils représentent juste un membre du règne animal, je représente l’entièreté du règne végétal. Le Miraculous de la Flore inclut tout type de plante. Que ce soit les arbres, les fleurs, les buissons, les algues, tous les brins d’herbe,…  
\- Les champignons aussi ?  
\- Quoi ?! Absolument pas ! Ne compare pas mes plantes chéries à ces moisissures! Un champignon est plus proche d’un animal que d’un végétal ! »

Amanda fût surprise de se trouver enfin un point commun avec le Kwami. Elle aussi détestait les champignons.

« Mais bref, poursuivit Gaaya. L’idée est puisque je contrôle bien plus d’êtres vivants qu’eux, à juste titre, j’ai beaucoup plus de pouvoirs qu’eux ! Mon contrôle de la végétation, mon pouvoir d’omniscience, mon pouvoir de soin, mon pouvoir de projection de pensée, mon immunité à leurs pouvoirs…  
\- Attends, quoi ? Tu es immunisée aux pouvoirs des autres Kwamis ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Tous les pouvoirs qui peuvent affecter quelqu’un directement n’ont aucun effet sur moi, et sur ma porteuse par extension. La Pagaille de Xuppu par exemple. Ou encore les Akumas de Nooroo qui ne peuvent pas te posséder. Pas d’immunisation aux pouvoirs des akumatisés par contre. En revanche, le Venin de Pollen me renforce même. Mais ça, c’est parce qu’elle m’aime bien, c’est la seule de tous les Kwamis qui me donne le respect qui m’est dû ! »

Sur l’écran derrière Gaaya, le Kwami jaune fluo se mettait en évidence. Quand elle comprit l’animal qu’elle représentait, Amanda étouffa un rire. Évidemment que le Kwami de l’abeille aimait le Kwami contrôlant les fleurs. 

« Et sinon, tous les autres Kwamis ne peuvent vraiment rien faire face à toi ? »

Gaaya prit une longue pause. Derrière elle, sur l’écran, sans qu’elle ne s’en rende compte, trois Kwamis se mettaient en évidence. La coccinelle, le chat noir et le dragon. Avant que la jeune fille ne puisse questionner ce qu’elle voyait, l’image de tous les Kwamis disparut et Gaaya changea de sujet : 

« Mais oui, sinon, savais-tu que les autres sont tous dépendants d’une phrase que leur porteur doit annoncer pour se transformer ? Pas moi, évidemment ! C’est moi qui décide de quand mon porteur peut utiliser mes pouvoirs. Même mieux, je peux continuer à communiquer mentalement avec mon porteur, après transformation.  
\- D’ailleurs, en parlant de ça ! enchaîna Amanda, qui voyait là une occasion parfaite de poser sa prochaine question. Quand est-ce que tu me laisses me transformer à nouveau ? » 

Gaaya la regarda avec un amusement similaire à un adulte face à un enfant racontant des idioties. Elle agita le bras et une nouvelle image s’afficha sur l’écran. C’était une vue aérienne d’une forêt, dont les trois-quarts des arbres était tombés. Certains étaient même retournés dans des positions bizarres au sommet de grandes mottes de terre. La zone entière était entourée de rubans policiers, délimitant clairement l’endroit comme étant interdit au public. Quand elle reconnut l’image, Amanda se mit à rougir intensément. Lors de sa première transformation, elle était partie s’entraîner dans une forêt quelques kilomètres au sud de chez elle. Le résultat n’était pas beau à voir.

« Penses-tu vraiment que je vais te laisser utiliser mes pouvoirs après cette catastrophe, petit bourgeon ? J’étais vraiment déçue, ce jour-là. D’autant plus que tu n’as pu rester transformée que deux minutes sur les cinq qui te sont accordées… Sans parler du fait qu’il m’a fallu deux longues heures au soleil pour récupérer mes forces après cela...   
\- Oui mais, si je dois me transformer pour une raison ou une autre à Paris, ce sera pire non ? répliqua l’adolescente. Si je n’ai pas été entraînée à contrôler tes pouvoirs correctement, je risque de faire de bien plus gros dégâts en ville qu’au milieu d’une forêt...  
\- Mmmmmh… l’argument est valide. Mais dans ce cas, laisse-moi à mon tour te poser une question, petite rose. Si tu réponds correctement, je considérerai t’accorder une seconde transformation. »

Amanda fut prise de court. C’était la première fois que le Kwami la testait concrètement. Se préparant mentalement à la question, elle ne pouvait cependant pas voir venir ce que Gaaya allait lui demander.

« Pourquoi y-a-t-il si peu de monde à Paris ?  
\- … Quoi ? » balbutia la jeune fille, confuse.

Gaaya soupira, puis reprit : 

« Deux super-héros et un super-vilain sont apparu à Paris. Cela aurait dû être une bombe médiatique, rivant les yeux du monde entier sur la ville. Des milliers de touristes devraient être venus, juste pour tenter de les apercevoir. Mais pourtant, rien. Pire même, les personnes arrivant dans la capitale ont l’air d’apprendre leur existence pour la première fois... pourquoi ? »

le Kwami s’interrompit un instant puis ajouta :

« Et non, la réponse n’est pas qu’un apocalypse a décimé la population de la ville et que cela leur aurait diminué leur QI de moitié, expliquant qu’ils n’aient rien remarqué. J’ai suivi de par mon omniscience des gens qui se posaient cette même question et pensaient réellement que c’était la réponse… remarque cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses sur votre espèce...   
\- … le danger… tenta Amanda après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes. La ville est trop dangereuse au goût des touristes, donc ils ne s’y rendent pas. Et ceux qui y vont sont ceux qui n’ont pas pas entendu parler de la menace du Papillon, ce qui expliquerait leur surprise à leur arrivée. »

Gaaya ricana calmement. Agita le bras une nouvelle fois pour changer l’image sur l’écran. Cette fois-ci, Amanda pensa pendant une seconde que le Kwami avait juste affiché une vidéo compilation de gamelles comme on en trouve sur YouTube. Puis elle réalisa ce qu’elle lui montrait. Toutes ces personnes se mettaient dans des situations risquées volontairement pour des raisons plus qu’idiotes. Donc, même si il est plus que probable que beaucoup de gens soient censés et refusent d’affronter le danger potentiel, cela n’expliquait pas pourquoi tous les illuminés dans le monde, n’allaient pas s’y jeter, tête la première. En pensant cela, Amanda se rendit compte qu’elle s’incluait quelque peu dans le lot. Après tout, le danger était la raison de pourquoi elle allait à Paris en premier lieu. Sauf qu’elle, elle y allait vrai… L’adolescente interrompit son fil de pensée. Et regarda Gaaya d’un air paniqué, se sentant soudainement trembler.

« Pour... pourquoi moi, je suis pas affectée ? Il se passe un truc, pas vrai ? Sinon tu m’aurais pas posé la question… C’est quoi qui va pas chez moi ? Tout le monde évite Paris mais moi je veux y aller, POURQUOI ?   
\- STOP ! SILENCE ! » 

La voix autoritaire de Gaaya fit qu’Amanda se tut immédiatement. Quand le Kwami avait compris que sa porteuse était véritablement sur la bonne voie, elle avait été clairement impressionnée mais quand elle vit que cela avait déclenché son « problème personnel », elle n’avait pu qu’intervenir. 

« Va faire un tour, et calme-toi. Tu réfléchiras à la question une fois tes idées claires. Aussi, prends le Miraculous avec toi… Et quand tu reviens, tant que tu y es, remonte-moi du thé, j’en meurs d’envie ! »

Amanda hocha la tête, la main tremblant encore légèrement. Toujours sous le choc, elle ne protesta même pas la requête égoïste du Kwami, et attrapa son Miraculous. Gaaya lui avait dit qu’elle pouvait l’attacher où elle voulait, que cela ne changeait rien qu’il soit au poignet, au cou ou à la cheville. L’adolescente avait décidé de l’utiliser pour attacher ses cheveux beaucoup trop longs, et elle aimait beaucoup le look « queue de cheval ».

Quand Amanda fut enfin partie, Gaaya grommela bruyamment. Ce défaut de sa porteuse était bien plus agaçant qu’elle ne l’imaginait. Ces crises de panique se produisaient très aléatoirement et contraignaient le bon développement de sa future hôte. Quand elle l’avait choisie, elle et pas un autre, Gaaya connaissait le risque mais pour une humaine avec les avantages qu’elle avait, elle pensait que cela valait le coup. Elle commençait un peu à le regretter. Et son omniscience ne l’aidait pas à trouver la source du problème.

« Omniscience » n’était rien de plus qu’un nom qu’elle donnait à son pouvoir pour qu’il ait l’air plus puissant qu’il ne l’est vraiment. Avec celui-ci, tout ce qu’elle faisait était d’observer les différentes formes de vie, en direct, dans un certain rayon autour d’elle. Pas de lecture de pensée ou d’investigation du passé. Juste de l’observation pure et dure. Depuis le réveil de Nooroo, il y avait maintenant plusieurs mois, elle avait activement recherché un nouveau porteur, en ayant marre de rester passivement dans son Miraculous à observer le monde, alors que son sceau était brisé. C’est là qu’elle avait trouvé Amanda Lecoq. Une humaine habitant suffisamment loin de Paris pour que Wayzz, qui est très sensible aux énergies, ne puisse pas ressentir son réveil, et une humaine comptant justement se rendre à Paris par la suite, l’amenant directement sur les lieux de l’action. Mais surtout, Amanda possédait une capacité que Gaaya recherchait. 

Les coccinelles magiques de Tikki pouvaient pour ainsi dire faire n’importe quoi, à quelques exceptions près. Ce qui voulait dire qu’elles pouvaient tout à fait rendre l’apparition de super-héros comme étant un événement banal dans la tête des gens du reste du monde pour éviter un afflux de curieux. Ou empêcher d’autres gens de faire des connexions pourtant évidentes entre deux personnes. Tout ça dans le but de protéger l’identité de la porteuse. Mais Amanda n’avait pas été affectée. Amanda possédait une certaine sensibilité à la magie, et mieux encore, une certaine immunité à la magie de Tikki. Magie à laquelle Gaaya était faible. Le Kwami de la vie comptait clairement faire germer le potentiel de sa porteuse. Et quand elle serait suffisamment mûre que pour rester transformée au-delà de la limite des 5 minutes, elle deviendrait l’hôte parfaite pour se venger des autres Kwamis qui l’avaient scellée durant toutes ces années. Surtout Tikki et Plagg. Gaaya ricana dans un souffle.

Elle se sentit alors soudainement curieuse et voulut savoir ce que les Kwamis actuellement éveillés faisaient. Elle s’enjoua en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers l’écran de télévision. Elle appréciait énormément cette invention humaine. Avec elle, plus besoin d’utiliser un miroir ou un étang pour projeter les images de ses pensées.

Elle observa d’abord Tikki. Le Kwami de la création flottait au-dessus de sa porteuse. Elle encourageait celle-ci durant son travail. La porteuse, une collégienne aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, était attelée à la couture d’un costume, suivant des dessins qu’elle avait probablement tracés elle-même. Rien de surprenant. Après tout, les meilleures coccinelles étaient souvent les plus créatives.

Gaaya étouffa un rire lorsqu’elle reconnut le porteur de Plagg. Le fils du porteur de Nooroo ? Quelle ironie. Plagg lui-même était toujours aussi inintéressant, en revanche, ne faisant que manger son fromage en flottant nonchalamment.

Quand elle vit que le porteur de Nooroo était transformé, elle passa directement à Wayzz. Seule une groupie apprécierait les monologues de méchant du père Agreste. Le Kwami de la tortue, lui, faisait la sieste en compagnie de son porteur, le gardien des Miraculous, qui pour le coup ne gardait pas grand-chose sur le moment. Quand elle vit le phonographe contenant la Miracle Box, en revanche, Gaaya se sentit nostalgique. Pollen et Longg lui manquaient. Mais si même eux tentaient de l’arrêter, pas d’exception, elle serait sans pitié...

Alors qu’elle allait faire disparaître l’image, Gaaya ressentit un autre Kwami actif sur Paris. Un Kwami qu’elle ne s’attendait pas à voir ici... Elle n’avait pas parlé à Amanda des autres Miracle Box parce qu’elle ne l’estimait pas nécessaire, mais, avec le recul, peut-être ces autres Miraculous pourraient l’aider à atteindre son objectif…

Très vite, l’image de Takko, Kwami de la pieuvre, apparut sur l’écran, aux côtés d’une jeune femme à lunettes et aux cheveux roux, attachés en chignon. Sa porteuse, évidemment. Le Miraculous épinglé sur la longue écharpe noire et blanche en était la preuve. Tous les deux étaient à la fenêtre d’un studio et débattaient de s’ils devaient intervenir face à l’actuel akumatisé. Mais Gaaya se désintéressa alors de la conversation et éclata de rire lorsqu’elle reconnut la jeune femme. Elle l’avait déjà observée auparavant, l’ayant considérée comme potentielle porteuse. C’était clairement une coïncidence inattendue. 

« Mademoiselle Maille, tu es décidément pleine de surprises. Crois-moi quand je dis que je te suivrai attentivement dans le futur ! Tu pourrais m’être utile... » déclara le Kwami de la vie avant de faire disparaître l’image de l’écran de télévision avec un sourire quelque peu effrayant.


End file.
